los cambios de la vida
by sirone aphrody
Summary: goenji entra a la preparatoria y a raiz de esto su vida comienza a dar giros por las acciones que el realize y todo lo ira plasmando en un diario?noo para el tiene nombre el cuaderno. drama/crimenes/amor pasa a comprobar como sera su vida desde ahora


Hola vengo saludando con otro fic y pues ahora si van algunas advertencias espero que les agrade

ADVERTENCIAS:

1-. Universo alterno

obseno

3.-posibles oc y ooc

en primera persona (goenji) (((/aclaro que es la primera vez que lo ago asi que pasiencia!/))))))

5-. Se tocaran temas un tanto delicados tales como prostitucion,corrupción adicciones etc…

6-. Haruna y kido no son hermanos y nadie se conoce

7-. Posible yaoi Yuri y hetero

8-. Posible lemon y escenas subidas de tono

"_Pensamientos"_

-dialogos-

**Cosas escritas en el diario**

Narración por mi

*palabras entre* son aclaraciones al final

Mmmm creo que es todo sin mas comenzemos!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

CAPITULO 1: UN VIZTASO A LA REALIDAD….

Nuestro querido delantero de fuego se encontraba en su recamara deseando que fuese cualquier otro día menos aquel domingo…. Ese domingo por la mañana era su ultimo domingo libre mañana lunes entraría a la preparatoria y su vida cambiaria un poco…. Quizá un mucho.

El pelipincho se encontraba acostado mirando al techo bañado y arreglado con ropa sencilla

"_!no me voy a pasar aquí mi día…mmm... es mi ultimo domingo por dios shuuya sal a divertirte!"_

El delantero se cambio de ropa unos jeans oscuros una playera roja y su chamarra negra con gorro unos vans negros con rojos y salio con rumbo a la plaza central

Poco después a eso de las 10 u 11 de la noche regreso a su departamento un tanto descolocado y sin mas saco una libreta de cuadro grande donde de inmediato comenzó a escribir tenia algunas noticias no muy agradables…..

**Querido…mmmm diario?**

**Baaah yo no te diré así no soy un entupido colegial para escribir algo como eso así que mejor te diré Rodrigo….o al menos lo are por hoy**

**HI rodrigo!... bien eso esta mucho mejor….**

**Bueno mi nombre es shuuya, shuuya goenji… vivo en la ciudad inazuma y siempre he creído que es una ciudad de lo mas tranquila y aburrida….**

**Pero primero lo primero**

**Yo soy alto con mi cabello escrito al mas puro estilo vegeta y de un raro color crema mis ojos son negros un negro profundo y misterioso y mis cejas son un tanto raras uno de mis antiguos compañeros las catalogo como "cejas de rayo moqueen… debo decirte que tengo 15 años ya casi cumpliré 16 y hoy es domingo mi ultimo domingo para ser precisos mañana entro a la preparatoria yo vivo solo en un pequeño departamento en el lado norte de la ciudad mi vida hasta ahora ha sido un tanto aburrida aunque no me quejo….**

**Hoy decidí salir a la plaza a disfrutar de mi "libertad" y como a veces no ando en mis cinco sentidos me fui caminando aun sabiendo que en el estacionamiento esta mi moto Harley…. Pfff... a veces me siento tonto….**

**Bueno te seguía diciendo hoy fui a la plaza, caminaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad y comencé a pasar por calles no se como pero termine en el barrio menos pensado era un barrio de mala muerte…**

**Camine con cuidado por un callejón y entonces pude ver a un tipo de piel blanca y al parecer calvo ya que solo contaba con una cresta en lo alto del cráneo o al menos eso pude divisar con la poca luz que se filtraba por entre los edificios pero no estaba solo a su lado se encontraba una chica al parecer de la misma edad con el cabello corto y unas gafas relucientes en su cabeza el sol me ayudo a mirar que sus cabellos eran azulados y que no estaba bien ya que se detenía de la pared para no caer parecía mareada…desorientada**

**El tipo le dio una pequeña bolsa blanca y la chica de inmediato la tomo el tipo me voltio a ver y solo chasqueo la lengua para después echar a correr.**

**La chica que era sumamente linda tan solo se sentó ay mismo sin importa lo sucio que estuviese el suelo o que yo la estuviera mirando después de eso comienzo a sacar el contenido de la bolsita y un pedazo de papel blanco de la bolsita saco un polvo blanco y lo enrollo en el papel guardo el polvo sobrante y después comenzó a buscar su encendedor para prender su *churro* yo me había mantenido atento a sus acciones pero poco después decidí ya no verla mas esa clase de chicas me daban asco…desperdiciaban su vida su tiempo y su salud por un momento de salir de este maldito mundo enserio no las entiendo….**

**Seguí caminado y llegue al fin a la plaza aunque aquella escena me había puesto de un humor no tan agradable **

**Me divertí a como pude en la plaza entre al cine a las maquinitas y compre un poco de ropa donde también se vio algo de mi interés…al ir saliendo de la tienda un tipo con un extraño pelo blanquecino y un parche en el ojo salio a mi lado y entonces los censores comenzaron a sonar me pidieron mi nota y notaron que todo estaba en ordenes pero al revisar al otro tipo descubrieron que la playera que llevaba debajo de su sudadera no la había pagado el grito diciendo que no tenia ropa que ponerse pero de todos modos lo arrestaron y lo llevaron a quien sabe donde se disculparon conmigo y yo Salí de regreso a mi departamento**

**Trataba de evitar al máximo el callejón de la tarde así que me pase por la otra acera ya que no quería otra escena como la anterior eran eso de las 9:30 o 10:000 de la noche.**

**Camine otro tramo hasta que una chica de cabellos rojizos y rizados me estrello a la pared**

-hola guapo-me dijo mientras me besaba descaradamente mi cuello

**ella iba vestida con una playera sin tiras blanca con un escote mostrando sus senos de una manera vulgar llevaba también una minifalda que le cubría apenas debajo de su trasero donde se veía que no llevaba ropa interior enserio esa tipa causo una gran repulsión en mi**

-cobro 550 la hora pero por ser para ti es gratis-me dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oído y metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi playera

**Yo solo atine a separarla de mi de un empujón la mire con repulsión y con ganas de decirle sus verdades y gritarle lo zorra y puta que se veía me di la vuelta y comencé a** **caminar**

-YA VOLVERAS POR MAS!-me gritaba mientras yo la ignoraba

**Llegue a mi bello departamento enserio esto de tener privacidad era genial! Y sin mas me puse a escribir esto…**

**Enserio Rodrigo no se en que clase de mundo vivimos si esto pasa día con día…un tipo que vende marihuana cocaína entre otras cosas a una menor de edad un chico pirata ladrón de playeras y una linda zorra prostituyéndose a media calle…**

**Yo que siempre creí que esta ciudad era de lo mas tranquila ahora me arrepiento…**

**Bueno Rodrigo te dejo por que me tengo que dormir para mañana la escuela la verdad no me emociona mucho ya que arrrg empieza un nuevo martirio nuevas zorras persiguiéndote y nuevas cosas que tienes que decir para huir de las desquiciadas acosadoras…**

**Bueno eso no importa solo espero no volverme a topar con el calvo, el pirata la puta y la tipa drogada ya que en si todos parecían tener mi edad y como prácticamente pertenezco a la clase ·alta· de la sociedad eso no se ve bien **

**Lo juro ese tipo de personas me dan asco! No se como pueden desperdiciar su vida en algo como eso algo tan…tan… TONTO!**

**Bueno ahora si me iré a dormir ya que mañana aparte de ser mi primer día de prepa tengo que ir a una reunión con mi padre es horrible pero no puedo hacer nada después de todo soy su primogénito su ·orgullo· y principalmente soy solo un trofeo para que el presuma con sus entupidos amigos…bueno pero ese es tema de otro cuento… que ahorita no me interesa…**

**Mmm... mañana me llevare la Harley a la escuela espero que todo vaya bien deséame suerte**

**PD: jamás pensé decir esto pero hoy he notado que las personas se encierran en una sola burbuja donde no se dan cuenta de lo que pase a su alrededor…**

**El mundo cada día esta mas podrido y eso me hace preguntarme esto… vale la pena vivir por esta mierda que tenemos por vida? En mi opinión ni siquiera la disfrutamos pero hay estamos siguiendo una rutina de siempre sin notar nada mas a nuestro alrededor…**

**Bueno Rodrigo ahora si me iré a dormir que descanses**

**CIAO!**

El pelicrema cerro su libreta y la lanzo debajo de su amplia cama después se puso su pijama y se metió a dormir

"_es raro que en este momento despierte ahora que conozco ese lado de mi ciudad en definitiva me siento mas libre! No cabe duda salir de la secundaria y cambiar los aires es lo mejor para la salud"_

Y con este pensamiento se quedo rendido dispuesto a dormir….

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*churro*= cigarro de mariguana

Bueno hay esta el primer capitulo si les gusto pidan conti!

Mmm ahora veremos todo desde el puto de vista de nuestro amado delantero **u** o por lo menos MI amado delantero **,**)

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado

Si te gusta comenta… si no tambien comenta… si tienes alguna duda comenta… si no tienes nada mas que hacer comenta y si de plano no te gusto pero para nada igualmente házmelo saber mediante un comentario!

Mmm a los que no les gusto como puse a los personajes les quiero decir que asi salio no lo tenia planeado y ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo va a terminar pero me ha emocionado y veremos que pasa….

Espero subir pronto la conti y enserio comenten!

Tambien espero que los siguientes capitulos sean mas largos aunque de hecho si lo seran ya que ya llevo la mitad del siguiente

Mmmmm si no entienden alguna palabra háganmelo saber y dijanme si le entendieron a la nueva manera de señalar los pensamientos los dialogos y todo eso por que si no le han entendido entonces lo cambiare….

Bueno creo que eso es todo comenten y cuidense mucho!


End file.
